


化学反应.Chemistry

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, voyeur, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 黑百合拒绝成为情感的奴隶，这就是她必须杀死猎空的理由。98分钟速写。请想象用法国口音朗诵 ;)





	化学反应.Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435262) by [Asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca). 



黑爪早给我打过预防针。

 _情感是一种弱点，_ 他们如是说， _会被人用来对付你、对付黑爪。_

我越想越觉得他们是对的。情感是一种谎言。那不过是你身体内、你大脑中的化学反应，如天气般变幻莫测。前一秒你还深爱着某人，下一秒就对他毫无感觉，你因那些虚假化学反应而亢奋时的所作所为，看起来就像精神错乱一样——因为那 _就是_ 精神错乱。

多亏黑爪，我不再精神错乱了。那些精神错乱者是自身情绪的奴隶，我比他们任何一个都要强大。现在，我利用他们的化学反应来对付他们。我利用这具肉体让那些 _弱者_ 对我产生情感。他们跪倒在我脚边，像狗一样摇尾乞怜，简直是在恳求我要他们的命。实在 _可悲_ 。

我决不会成为那种可悲的生物。我决不会让任何人把我变成情感的奴隶，就像我过去那样。我会清除任何对我、对拯救我脱离苦海的组织构成威胁的人。

这就是为什么我必须杀了猎空。

我已经等候她一整天了。蜘蛛很有耐心，它们从不东奔西跑地追逐猎物，而是设下完美的陷阱静静等候。我已经设下陷阱，就等她回家——我在她公寓对面的阳台上架好了黑百合之吻，透过瞄准镜观察着。

我离得够远，不至于被她提早发现，但也够近，能听见她在回那间小破公寓途中边爬楼梯边唱着歌。她唱得荒腔走板，叫人嫌弃。我听见食品袋的窸窣声，还有钥匙插进锁眼的磕碰声。我能想见她在楼梯间的模样：兴高采烈地挥手跟邻居打招呼，像孩子一样蹦蹦跳跳爬上楼梯，自顾自笑得像个傻瓜。

我好奇她穿着什么衣服。这很重要，我心想，会影响我杀她的手段。她有时会戴帽子，如果今天也戴了，那我希望她穿紧身的衣服。要是那样，我就一枪打在她该死的时间装置上，正中心脏。

我发现自己更倾向这个选项，多么富有诗意啊。我想着那一幕，微笑起来。

当她开门时，我看出她没戴帽子。凌乱的短发东翘西翘，运动衣紧贴在身上。我透过目镜看着她放下食品袋，从口袋里掏出手机和钱包，然后伴着自己跑调的歌喉在起居室里翩翩起舞。

我嫌弃地扭过脸，片刻后才重新去看瞄准镜。有时候，这女人真让我 _难以置信_ 。

她像个傻瓜一样，没有拉上百叶窗。简直就像 _盼着_ 我干掉她。我看着她把食杂用品放进厨房，打开音响播放她一直在唱的那首烂歌——这次好歹没跑调——接着花了好几分钟对着镜子和她的头发斗智斗勇。最后，她朝镜子里的自己做个鬼脸，放弃了徒劳的努力。

我的狙击枪随着她身体晃动一次又一次重新聚焦，我有千百次机会可以下手，但这必须是 _完美无缺_ 的一枪。当我杀死猎空时，就像杀死我可悲的前夫时一样，我会永远铭记这一枪。这必须是一次干净利落的杀戮。

猎空和干净利落毫不沾边。她太可笑了。她一边做饭，一边把那首该死的歌又放了一遍，抓着盐罐当麦克风唱了起来。她闪到厨房那头，唱完男声部分，又闪回来唱女声。这叫人尴尬的家伙能活到今天简直是种犯罪。

她的烹饪技术同样一塌糊涂：她直接把所有新鲜食材丢进炸锅，炸成了亲妈都不认识的玩意。可等她开饭时，却很是享受地转着眼珠子，吃得咂吧作响，好像从没品尝过如此美味。那噪音听得我一阵烦躁，差点当场给她一枪好让她闭嘴。

然后，她把盘子丢进水槽，洗都没洗，转身消失在狭窄的走廊尽头。

我暗自咒骂——我可能错失了良机！——但接着我就听见淋浴声，看见她打开浴室的小窗散出蒸汽。我不得不稍稍挪动，换个能看清的位置。

我重新架好枪时，正看见她松开时间加速器让它滑到腰间，以便将手臂从夹克里解放出来。我张口结舌，很快我就会直视她赤裸的胸膛，得到最佳射击角度。

但她还是没有面对 _我_ 。我看着她把打底衫拽过头顶，解开胸罩扔在地上。我看不到她的腿，却从动作看出她脱了裤子，随后又把加速器套回身上。她的背影那么单薄，我能看见她脊柱上每一节凹痕。开枪打中任何一节，都能让她从此瘫痪。

不过，那不是我想要的。我想要 _更多_ 。

“转身面对我， _chérie_ ，”我听到自己喃喃低语，“让我看看你的心……”

她像是听到了我的心声，多少转过身来。她侧对我伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠走到淋浴头下。我能看见她的乳房，坚实小巧地挺立在胸前，被窗口吹进的冷风刺激得乳头发硬。她伸懒腰时，我能数出那纤细躯干上的每一条肋骨。她的肌肤看起来那么柔软，简直吹弹可破。她是那么娇小、那么单薄，恐怕我开枪打中任何部位都能要了她的命。我的视线在她身上逡巡，想象其下每一处人体器官，想象我一枪下去的惨状。我能感觉到自己的心跳。

她先洗头，用香波把头发摆弄出各种造型，自顾自笑个不停。她小巧的乳房随笑声微微颤动。她又洗了脸，刮净多余毛发，然后闭上双眼，仰着脸任由温热的水流冲刷而下。

起初我以为她大概是在享受热度……随后才意识到她把手伸到了两腿之间我看不见的地方。

我猛吸一口冷气，别过脸去好一会儿不敢看瞄准镜。接着，我对自己心生嫌弃。我是个成年人，不是孩子了。性对我不过是件 _武器_ ，现在我居然为这种小场面尴尬，多么可悲！我强迫自己重新望进瞄准镜里。

她没有停下。我看不到她手腕下方的动作，却能看见她手臂肌肉的抽搐。我能看见她向内对着自己的手蜷起身子，又向外伸展拱起背脊……我希望她继续下去，因为她脖子越是后仰，呼吸越是粗重，我就越容易朝她心口射出完美的一枪。

 _继续啊_ ，我心里想着，有些躁动。现在我很难安静坐着，因为我能感觉到时机即将到来。我为触手可及的杀戮而兴奋，甚至能感觉到自己脉搏加速，跳得如此剧烈。 _继续。露出胸口，露出脖子让我瞧瞧……_

她确实这么做了。她仰起精致的脖颈，放开脆弱的胸膛，我和她一起吐气，一起喘息，黑百合之吻聚焦完毕，就等她转身面对我，让我能看见她胸口的完美标靶。当她张开嘴时，我不由轻启双唇，当她抓住浴帘、当她靠在墙上时，我能听见她的喘息，还有细碎的呻吟，我感觉到自己的手指扣在扳机上，为我将夺走的生命而战栗——最后她终于转身面朝窗户，将胸脯袒露在我眼前，同时抬眼望向天空，然后她——

—— _看见了我。_

她惊得瞪大了眼睛，我也一样。

有那么一瞬，我们都瞪着对方， _满脸惊骇_ 。

“ _见鬼！_ ”我用法语低低咒骂一声，扑向我所在的阳台地面，脱离了她的视野。我的心在胸腔里 _狂跳不止_ ，感觉如此异样。我摸摸脸颊，发现烫得吓人。

我一时间无法思考。闭上眼睛，脑海里晃过的都是她脖颈的弧度和胸部的曲线。我瘫在地上，将滚烫的脸贴向冰冷的瓷砖。

我太 _马虎_ 了，居然站得这么显眼——我在 _想什么_ ？按黑爪的训练，我本该做得更好！

 _这是因为我起了贪欲，_ 我心想， _因为我太过贪婪，想要完美的狙杀。_ 这是其一，再就是因为我自以为瓮中捉鳖手到擒来，太过放松，丧失了警惕。

 _这两个错误我决不会再犯。_ 我反复向自己保证。我没什么可担心的。没有。这次失败不代表什么。现在她知道我在狩猎她了，那又如何？我只要加倍小心就行。这样事情会更有挑战性，我没什么可担心的。

黑爪不会发现的。不会的，他们不会发现我做了什么，再次给我插上缆线，或者撬开我的眼皮，我不会再尖叫到喉咙生疼——不会有人发现的。我不需要神经重构。我只是需要耐心。

“我是只需要耐心。”我闭上眼睛，对自己重复道。我不会再贪婪了。

不会了。

等心跳平缓、皮肤降温后，我站起身来。她已经拉上百叶窗并关了灯，看样子今晚我是杀不了她了。

没关系。

我会干掉她的。我不会成为化学反应的奴隶。


End file.
